1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cookware, specifically to such griddle which are portable and operable by several different means of heating elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are endless methods in which people cook food today. The cookware have used ranges from a conventional kitchen stove to an ultra modern microwave oven. In between, there are many gadgets which are introduced to make cooking better. In this particular case, this is what is claimed. There are many cooking apparatus patented which are intended to be used for indoor only. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,924 discloses an electric cooking apparatus that obviously can not be used on any application where there is no electricity available, or in an outdoor environment. Portability is not intended for this cooking apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,570 deals with a similar cooking apparatus. This patent discloses an indoor electrically operated broiler. The limitations on this apparatus are the same as those mentioned in the former patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,557 deals with an electrically heated grill on which the inherent defect have already been mentioned. An obvious aspect of all these patents is the lack of portability, or the lack of heating by means others than electricity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,823 discloses a griddle heated by gas means. This cooking apparatus is not able to be used outdoor-indoor, because to be heated indoors it is required special requirements are made. For instance, adequate means shall be provided to properly ventilate the space in which this apparatus is installed. Exhaust fans are used to ventilate the place where the appliance will be installed. Adequate air supply for the right gas combustion is also required. Thus, portability is not intended in this cooking apparatus, and in all patents used as reference in my application. Obviously, the lack of portability and one source of heating mean are the inherent defects in all those references.